Obtaining fast and accurate identification of a subject has always been a concern of public and private security institutions, including, without limitation, law enforcement, military, private security, among other personnel. Obtaining fast and accurate identification of a subject including any prior and current history of the subject can be useful to law enforcement, military, private security, among other personnel, associated with public and private security institutions.
Biometric scanners are available which can capture an image of a fingerprint or palm-print. A signal representative of the captured image is sent over a data communication interface to a host computer for further processing. For example, the host can perform a one-to-one or one-to-many fingerprint matching.
Current fingerprinting devices for use in the field present issues of safety and use. Handheld scanners can be cumbersome and do not leave hands free for rapid response to changing conditions. Handheld scanners also require police to come within arms-reach of a suspect. Additionally, current fingerprinting devices cannot be used unobtrusively to identify suspects without arousing suspicion.
Accordingly, there is a need for surreptitious biometric identification capabilities for use in the field.